


Let's treat ourselves

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, i just wanted to write some fall aesthetics, jeno calls jaemin "kitten", nomin are cs majors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno were perhaps equally stubborn, neither willing to comply with the other. When it came to resolve, they both owned the phrase ‘two can play that game.’





	Let's treat ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally supposed to come out 2-3 weeks back when midterms were actually happening, but i went through writer's block and couldn't finish the fic earlier

After finishing their computer science midterm, both boys wanted nothing more than to go to their dorm and rest. That would have to end up happening later though. Their favorite café seemed extra inviting after that godforsaken exam and it was conveniently located on the same path they normally took to get to their dorm.

“Let’s treat ourselves. That midterm was crazy,” Jaemin exasperatedly said.

Jeno agreed wordlessly, nodding his head.

Jaemin squinted at Jeno, quirking an eyebrow.

“Don't tell me even this test was… nothing for you.”

“I'll help you study for the next one.”

Jaemin pouted, saying, “I spent so much longer than you studying. Life’s not fair.”

Jeno chuckled, his beautiful teeth presenting themselves and eyes forming into crescents. Jaemin absolutely loved Jeno’s smile and felt lighter every time he saw it.

_____

The interior of the café was decorated in a way that fit the chilly season and spooky month. Yellow, orange, and brown leaves were scattered on the middles of tables. Orange and black strings were strewn throughout the top of the building, and jack-o’-lanterns were situated near the cash register. The café always did seasonal decorations of this sort, bringing the seasons and festivities _into_ the café instead of just outside. In turn, the shop was just that much more inviting and easy to like.

Jaemin pointed at a jack-o’-lantern that wore a grimace, saying, “That’s how the midterm made me feel.”

“And I thought we came here to ‘treat ourselves’,” Jeno joked, a slight smile on his face.

The younger glared at him, but as though a switch was turned on in his brain (or perhaps a switch was turned _off_ ), he said, “You know what? You’re right. Fuck that midterm.”

“ _Huh_?” Jeno didn’t question his boyfriend’s change in perspective, instead focusing on the menu as they got closer to the front of the line. 

The boys more or less had the menu memorized by this point, as they were regulars at the café. Limited time foods and drinks came with different holidays and the changing of seasons, and as such, the menu was malleable. It was never a bad idea to check the menu.

As it was October, it came as no surprise that cinnamon and pumpkin flavors were _in_. Neither boy was interested in anything pumpkin flavored, as the taste wasn’t favored by their palates.

As they approached the cash register, they were warmly greeted by the café’s owner, Kun. Jeno and Jaemin returned the salutation, the three of them sharing genuine smiles stemming from familiarity.

“It’s midterms season right? That’s been all the students that’ve been coming in here have been talking about this week.”

Jaemin sighed upon hearing the term “midterms.”

“It is, unfortunately.”

Kun let out a hearty laugh. “Well, what can I get for the future hackers today?”

_____

Jaemin and Jeno sat across from one another at a table situated in the corner. They had ordered caramel macarons, a slice of tiramisu, a french vanilla cappuccino, and a green tea frappuccino.

“One more midterm and we’re freeee,” the younger stated, taking a spoonful of tiramisu.

“Yeah. These midterms have really been killing you huh?” Jeno asked, an annoying smile on his face.

“Oh boohoo, I hate you too,” the younger declared, rolling his eyes. “Not everyone has to barely study to make A’s.”

“Aw, don’t get worked up kitten,” the brunette said, patting the other’s head.

And there it was. That damned _pet name_. Jaemin mentally cursed at himself for liking the term of endearment that his boyfriend had chosen for him. It didn't help that he knew how deeply Jeno loved cats, especially _his_ cats. Putting on a bogus bitter expression, he sipped at his frappé before twirling the straw.

Jeno contentedly munched away at the macarons, relishing the taste. 

Jaemin’s visage remained sour as Jeno said, “That look really doesn’t suit you.”

“Hah, it’s almost as though I asked,” Jaemin scoffed. 

“You’ve got to be the pettiest person I’ve ever met… but you’re also the most important.”

Had Jeno’s cappuccino been spiked? While his words were true and the younger knew they were true, it was very rare to hear those kinds of words coming out of the other’s mouth. The fact that the statement had been frank and raw only furthered Jaemin’s astonishment. 

“...Say that again.”

Jeno let out a loud laugh in the hopes of concealing how timid he was feeling. 

“Ah, you’re laughing because it was just a joke then.” 

Jaemin was baiting Jeno.

Jeno averted the other’s gaze, as it had suddenly become overbearing. He mumbled a small “no.”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Jaemin lied. 

Instead of responding, the brunette took leisurely sips from his cup.

Jaemin and Jeno were perhaps equally stubborn, neither willing to comply with the other. When it came to resolve, they both owned the phrase ‘two can play that game.’

_____

After leaving the coffee shop, the boys enjoyed the breeze that accompanied them on the way to their dorm. It created soothing effects, and the boys wanted to enjoy the sensations they got out of it for as long as possible. The pleasant feeling of the wind dancing in their hair, the comfortable silence that hung in the air as the wind played its own tune, the serenity of appreciating the breeze with a loved one.

It was perfect.

Tawny leaves tumbled down, meeting road, concrete, and shoes on their way down. Jaemin caught a leaf, holding it out for Jeno to see.

“What’s so special about it?”

“Why does it have to be special?”

Jeno grabbed the leaf out of Jaemin’s hand, crushing it in his palm.

“You’re what nightmares are made out of, Lee Jeno,” Jaemin groaned.

“Wouldn’t that mean that you sleep with nightmares every night? I get the hint. We don’t have to sleep toge-”

“No! T-that’s not what I meant and you know it, you tricksy-”

Jeno erupted into laughter, his eyes barely visible.

Jaemin hit the brunette on his chest, disliking the fact that the older was only increasing the amount of one ups he had over himself.

_____

Jaemin was practicing problems for his calculus midterm the next day when Jeno stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and hair damp. Jaemin looked up from his scratchwork and the second he did, he regretted it.

“You’re really choosing to be indecent right _now_? I know you can’t relate, but some of us have actual studying to do,” Jaemin reprehended, eyes continuously shifting between Jeno’s face and his lean abdominals.

“I’m literally doing nothing and yet you’re still making me out to be some sort of villain, like always,” Jeno huffed.

“That’s the problem! Instead of doing nothing, put a shirt on or something. Geez.”

“Sure thing, kitten.”

Jeno ruffled Jaemin’s hair as he walked towards the closet, pulling out his favorite hoodie and some sweatpants. His favorite hoodie happened to be one of Jaemin’s hoodies.

After getting changed, Jeno insisted that Jaemin join him on the bed, wanting to hold his boyfriend. The younger was apprehensive, reminding the other of what had happened the last time a similar scenario had played out. 

“Last time, I fell asleep in your arms and went into the bio test completely screwed.”

“C’mon,” Jeno whined. “How about this? I’ll wake you up if you sleep this time.”

“Fine. You _have_ to wake me up if I fall asleep though.”

“I will.”

Jaemin got out of his chair and moved towards the bed, climbing on top of it. Jeno pulled the younger closer to himself, his chest now pressed against the other’s back. He wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“Your warmth always feels so nice.”

“You feel the nicest, kitten,” Jeno said, nuzzling his face in Jaemin’s neck and shoulder. 

“That tickles!” The peach-haired boy giggled, squirming in Jeno’s hold.

Jaemin couldn’t see it, but Jeno’s eyes twinkled when the idea struck him. The idea to tickle attack Jaemin.

Jeno brought his hands to Jaemin’s sides, momentarily startling the other as he began his onslaught. 

“Stop it!” the younger demanded, letting out short laughs nonetheless. 

Jaemin turned around completely, allowing himself to face his adversary. That's when he caught the frisky look in the brunette’s eyes. Jeno was grinning at Jaemin, seemingly proud of himself.

“Oh, you cheeky bastard.”

That was the only notice Jeno got before he was at the mercy of Jaemin. 

Jaemin’s hands were persistent on Jeno’s stomach and sides, eliciting breathy laughter out of the other. 

“Stop, stop,” Jeno pleaded, his face still managing to look gleeful. 

It wouldn't be that easy to pacify Jaemin, especially not after Jeno unexpectedly and devotedly commenced the tickle war. It didn't help that the younger wanted to wipe the silly smile off of Jeno’s face. Surely he could get a one up over the brunette in the process.

“Should've thought about the consequences earlier,” Jaemin ridiculed. 

Jeno was lying on his back at this point, having crumbled from Jaemin’s touches. He reached out for the younger’s wrists, but Jaemin had merely been waiting for the other’s resistance. Jaemin caught Jeno’s wrists instead, pinning them to either side of his head.

“You might think you've done something here, but you can't tickle me this way either.”

Jeno was not only smart, but he had a smart mouth as well. And Jaemin had had enough of it. So he figured he would silence it the best way he knew how.

Jaemin’s eyes were locked in on Jeno’s lips, and Jeno knew what the other wanted.

“You're staring at my lips like they're made out of cotton candy,” Jeno teased.

“They might as well be. They're soft, sweet.” Jaemin released one of Jeno’s wrists to swipe a thumb softly against the brunette’s lips, registering their plush quality.

“ _Easy to wolf down_.”

Jaemin brought his head down and was about to connect their lips when Jeno suddenly pursed his lips, drawing them into a thin line.

“Not so fast,” the older hummed.

Jaemin gave Jeno a puzzled look, unsure of what his boyfriend was deliberating. 

“So you,” Jeno seized the collar of Jaemin’s hoodie, “are a wolf in disguise?! And to think I've been calling you kitten this entire time,” he complained, a dissatisfied look consuming his face.

“Ah, for fucks sake! You drive me crazy!” the younger said, slightly vexed, but slightly amused at the same time. 

“I don't have my license to drive anyth-”

Like magic, Jaemin slotted their lips together skillfully, putting an end to Jeno’s satire. Jeno drew Jaemin closer with his spare arm, the other still being bound by Jaemin’s grip around his wrist. They kissed each other with a fire, both letting themselves fully feel the other’s lips, as they had done several times before.

Jaemin broke the kiss to lick at Jeno’s lower lip, urgency evident in the action. The urgency that comes with eagerness. Jeno swiftly complied, addicted to the bliss he knew Jaemin was capable of making him feel.

Jaemin glued their mouths together, their tongues clashing with a fervor. They fed off of each other’s energy, engrossed in the enchantment that they feverishly delivered one another. Jaemin let himself sink completely unto the older, their bodies immediately sharing warmth. Jaemin grasped a handful of Jeno’s locks, earning a whimper out of the other. Jeno’s hand travelled to the nape of the younger’s neck, running his fingers over the strands of hair he could reach.

Jaemin sensed Jeno slightly tremble under him, and he faltered, breaking the kiss and relinquishing his hold on the other’s wrist. 

“You okay?” 

Their breaths intermingled as they caught their breaths. Jeno had been more breathless than Jaemin, not immediately able to respond to his question. He nodded his head instead.

They both had rosy cheeks, their lips reddened and eyes hazy. Jaemin thought he would never be able to get enough of seeing Jeno like this, the results of temptation and pure bliss explicit on his face. He felt pride in knowing that the Jeno before him was a result of his red-hot love. Riling Jeno up was satisfying in its own right.

But Jaemin wasn't finished.

He bit at Jeno’s bottom lip, the sudden prickly sensation catching the older off guard. Jeno let out a gasp, burying a hand deeply into peach hair. Jaemin was magnetized by the other’s lips, sucking on them feverishly. He trailed kisses from Jeno’s lips to his jaw before tugging at his hoodie.

“You look good in my hoodie, but you'd look even more delectable with it off.”

Jeno could see the hunger in Jaemin’s eyes. He wasn't faring any better himself. Jaemin’s spell was inescapable and Jeno was irresistible. 

Jeno helped Jaemin take his hoodie off, the cool air instantly hitting his bare skin. Jaemin rubbed at Jeno’s arms before he served as a heater for the other, lowering himself over the other’s body. He placed open mouthed kisses down the older’s neck, fueled by the small moans he evoked out of him. He sucked on a spot on the bottom of Jeno’s neck, alternating between teeth and tongue to apply pressure.

Jaemin was filling Jeno with love bit by bit, indulging in every second of it. Jeno’s mind was clouded, and he felt as though he were in a dream. 

Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s middle. Pleased with his work on the other’s neck, Jaemin moved down to bite on skin just below Jeno’s collarbone. Jeno was far gone, his breathing irregular and face overcome with pleasure. He didn't trust his voice in that moment, so he brought Jaemin to his attention by cupping his jaw in both hands.

They gazed into each other’s eyes, finding passion within them.

“Who knows, I might really be what nightmares are made out of. But what I do know, is that you're what dreams are made out of.”

Jaemin felt a warmth spread through his chest. He placed a tender kiss on Jeno’s lips as a form of thanks.

“By the way, if this was one of the ‘consequences' you spoke of earlier, I guess I'll have to tickle you more often,” Jeno triumphantly said, downright _beaming_ at Jaemin.

Another one up for Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> nomin nation really goin thru it, nomin drought n all


End file.
